Beacon Academy DXD
by danielanthonymartinez08311994
Summary: During the Breach Jaune Arc life would change forever upon meeting a girl with blood red hair and scarlet eyes and a unknown power awakening in him. No Issei. Humor, Adventure, Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Beacon Academy DXD Chapter 01**

* * *

 **So this is the second new series I wanted to put out hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

I couldn't believe it I took out another Ursa. "Yes! Jaune two Grimm Zero." Jaune looked to the Grimm entering through the hole he saw as his team covered RWBY.

 _Alright looks like my hunch was right._

Just as Jaune was about to rush to them he heard the screams of the civilians who had huddled in a nearby dust shop.

 _Please don't be so bad, please don't be too bad._

Jaune rushed to the screams he stopped at the terrifying sight as dozens of Grimm surrounded the building a Giant Nevermore fired down its feathers into the building only to be blocked by an odd scarlet barrier that also kept the many Beowulve at bay. Jaune felt sweat run down his face until he once again heard the scream and now realized there was also a child as well.

 _I won't run away._

Jaune ran forward gripping Corcea Mors and raising his shield he bashed a Ursa from behind stunning the beast and did a horizontal Slash that dug into its flesh severing its spine. The surrounding Grimm took notice of the young Arc but Jaune wasn't about to run now he wanted to be a huntsman and protect the people of remnant.

 _I'm not ready for this._

A Beowulve rushed to the wavering Arc, Jaune looked to the building and saw a middle aged deer faunus with a claw mark across his chest and by her a beautiful girl with scarlet hair clutching a crying child he looked to the little faunus girl and gritted his teeth.

 _But I doesn't mean I can just leave them to die!_

 **"Boost!"**

Jaune aura erupted out but was strangely a mix of his radiate white and a crimson red.

"Get away from them!" Jaune rushed forward and cut apart the offending Beowulf before he rushed to the next and stabbed Corcea Mors into its head. Jaune looked to the little girl and he he figured was her dying father the man looked at him with pleading eyes and Jaune understood.

 _I can't lose here._

Jaune looked as the Beowulves lunged at him he rose his shield.

 **"Boost!"**

 **(Ruby's POV)**

Ruby looked focused on cover Weiss and Yang that was until a flash of light caught her attention she looked to the source of the scarlet glow and was surprised as she looked to Jaune who formed a barrier around himself and lunged forward Corcea Mors glowed a fierce crimson and he tore through the monsters like paper. A Ursa roared out and rushed to Jaune only for the knight to turn and block the hit Ruby begun to notice that the arm he wielded Corcea Mores in had a red gauntlet with a green jewel and 2 golden spikes on it. Jaune roared back and cut into the Grimm with a savage ferocity. Ruby heard

 **"Boost!"**

 _What was that?_

Jaune aura seemingly doubled as the scarlet light grew in size Jaune ran to the surrounding Beowulves tearing them apart while receiving blows that his vast aura healed quickly, finally Ruby saw what he was doing when she saw the little girl and red head. The alpha leapt to the building only for Jaune to bash its face with his shield.

"Get away from them!"

The Nevermore screeched out and launched more of its feather out towards the building and broke the barrier it screeched a fire out another barrage Jaune moved before the two woman and man and rose his shield protecting them from the feathers but was pieced in the leg and shoulder while a theird had shattered his shield and plunged into his chest . Ruby went pale and rushed to her friend who fell to his knees.

"Jaune!"

The remainder of team RWBY and JNPR turned to the yelling leader and were just as panicked by the sight.

 **(Jaune's POV)**

 _…No… not yet._

Jaune used Corcea Mors to raise himself and looked to the incoming Grimm. Jaune felt his blood leak out of him like a Faucet he felt the world going black

 _What… do I do?_

"Mister…" Jaune used all his strength to look to the child who looked to him with what little hope remained in her.

"Please save papa."

Jaune smiled and looked to the grimm.

 _Oh, now I remember._

Jaune rose Corcea Mors to the Grimm not afraid to die.

 _I have to save them._

 **"Explosion!"**

Jaune felt his aura seemingly burst and envelope every fiber of his body. He swung Corcea Mors out and from it a streak of red light emerged and tore through the Beowulves while the force of the attack pushed back the Giant Nevermore. Jaune felt himself begin to fall only to be caught by his fellow leader and then everything turned black

"Jaune… Jaune!"

Ruby begun to panic until a woman walked past the two.

"He heavily injured but still alive." The woman rose her hand and from it a streak of black energy launched forward and collided with the Nevermore obliterating it. the woman turned to Ruby and smiled. "I'll have to thank your friend there with so many Grimm there was no way I could protect those two and attack." Ruby saw a second Nevermore emerge and fire down a rain of arrows upon them only for a blur to speed before her

she looks up to see a blonde man wearing a Beacon uniform parry the incoming feathers with blinding speed. He looked to the older redhead "Glad you made it Kiba."

"Sorry we had to hitch a ride with a team CFVY."

Before the woman could speak a small figure leaped down from the bullhead and slammed into the Nevermore bringing it the the earth with a incredible force a white haired cat faunus with golden eyes looked to the woman.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Koneko, I'm fine."

Beowulves begun to close in and no sooner did bolt of lightning erupt down unto them as a woman stepped by the two with a odd smile plastered on her face.

"~Awww is that all these little pups can take.~"

Ruby looked to the four utterly shocked before seeing miss Goodwitch step forward and close the breach. The woman turned to them. "Get Arc in a Bullhead now, before his injuries become any worse."

 **(Beacon Infirmary)**

Jaune's eyelids lifted open he look up to see the beautiful redhead from before who sat by him while reading a book she noticed him and looked to Jaune.

 _She has beautiful eyes._

"Good to see you're awake."

"Um… yeah where am I?"

"The infirmary you took quite the hit luckily your chest plate took most of the damage from the Nevermores feather that struck your chest." Jaune eye widened as he recalled what happened.

"What happened to the girl and her father, and my friends!"

The redhead giggled before pointing down to the mattress. "Well most of your friends are actually outside sleeping in the hall, but she insisted on staying here by her partner."

Jaune looked down to see Pyrrha asleep. "I would have never guessed that Pyrrha Nikos was your partner, then again that would explain your fighting style and as far as the child and her father go their fine we were able to give the father medical attention in time."

Jaune sighed in relief and laid back. "Oh, thank Oum." The woman smiled at the blonde.

"I never did thank you did I?"

"Huh?"

"For coming to my rescue. I was waiting for a friend when it all happened and wasn't prepared"

Jaune rose his hands to the woman. "No, you don't have to thank me I was just doing what a huntsman supposed to do… wait how are you here." The woman smiled at him.

"Oh, I'm a student here, second year Rias Gremory, leader of Team RHKY (Rocky)"

 _Rias huh, such a beautiful name._

"Oh, sorry I didn't know I'm-"

"Jaune Arc, leader of JNPR I know I had plenty of time to speak with your team."

"Oh, okay." Rias smiled.

"truly thank you. I was worried after the Breach was sealed but your aura did quite an amazing job patching you up."

"Oh you think?"

"Yes, truly it is quite a absurd amount, now than lets stop speaking about such a dire event alright by the look of things we'll be her for a while so how should we pass the time?"

"Oh that's okay you don't need to stay here on my account." Rias glared daggers into Jaune.

"You were injured due to my carelessness, as such I refuse to leave this infirmary until you do."

"Umm, Okay. Wanna play a board game or something? I'm sure they have checkers in the lounge." Rias smiled at this pulling out a chessboard.

"Actually, I'm more partial to chess."

 **(20 minutes later)**

 _H-how?_

Rias looked down to the board as her king stood alone yet Jaune had only lost 7 of his pawns.

"So, is this when I'm supposed to say checkmate?" Rias looked up to the blonde the cobalt of their eyes looking into one another.

"H-how are you this good?"

"beginners luck?"

"You've never played chess before!?" the redheads roar woke Pyrrha from her sleep the Spartan rubbed her eyes and than looked up to Jaune.

"Jaune… JAUNE!" Pyrrha tackled her partner and, tears ran down her face as she looked at him.

"I'm so glad! Are your okay? Are you hungry?"

"I'm fine Pyrrha. Just a bit tired still mind if we go back to our room I don't like the idea of our team and RWBY sleeping on some uncomfortable chairs." Pyrrha nodded and Jaune looked to Rias.

"Thanks Rias guess I'll see you around." Jaune and Pyrrha left the room. Rias looked towhere the boy once laid.

"Jaune Arc huh?"

 **(Vale Cafe)**

Jaune was happy after he showed everyone he was okay Ruby insisted they go out to Vale and Celebrate now if only she'd stop bugging him about his sword.

"Ruby please I told you its just a regular sword, now give me back Corcea Mors."

"Come on just tell me how you fired that energy blast out! Please."

"I already told you I don't know and even Weiss told you it doesn't use dust."

Pyrrha looked to her partner. "Perhaps it was your semblance."

"Hmmm. Maybe?"

"But then why did you keep yelling boost?"

"Was I? I honestly don't remember much outside of protecting those people Rias was guarding."

"Speaking like a real hero Jaune-Jaune."

"Thanks Nora but all I did was swing around my sword and try to hit something."

"Well you succeeded in that Vomitboy hell you took out a whole mess of Grimm with one swing even. To bad you didn't get a thankyou smooch from the redhead upperclassman though huh?" Yang grinned as Jaune face begun to go red.

"Her name was Rias."

Yang smiled as she looked to the blushing Arc. "Aww looks like your in love huh Ladykiller. To bad Weisscream"

"As if I care who that dolt likes."

Yang turned back to Jaune "What ever happened to those people you saved anyways?"

"Oh well Rias told me the girl and her father are okay."

Blake looked to the blonde from behind her book. "Not everyone would help those two in a situation like that." Jaune looked at the Blake perplexed.

"Why?" Blake's boy twitched before she spoke.

"Because they were faunus."

"… and?"

Blake smiled happy to see the leader of JNPR was furthest thing from a racist. "Not everyone thinks like you Jaune. A look of people in this school would've abandoned those two with that many Grimm present especially when you consider that the White Fang were responsible for the Breach."

Jaune eyes furrowed. "That the stupidest thing I've heard the Breach was the White Fang's fault not the every faunus. Saying every Faunus should be treated like criminals for that is the same as saying because Roman was involved humans should be locked up." Blake smiled at his words making a note to try to learn more about the boy before her after all if she could become friends with Weiss and Yang than surely a slightly awkward blonde boy shouldn't' be that hard.

"Um, excuse me."

Jaune turned to see a really pretty girl with long black hair and violet eyes she was wearing a odd uniform that definingly wasn't from Beacon.

"Um are you Jaune Arc? Or am I wrong?"

"Um yeah I'm Jaune."

The girl smiled. "I'm so glad I found you my names Yuma." Jaune perked up at the mention of the little girl.

"Is everything okay."

"Y-yes I just have a question for you."

"Sure what is it."

"Are you seeing anyone right now?"

Pyrrha and Ruby seemingly shot up at the girls question while Jaune just shrugged. "Now, Not really."

Yuma smiled at him. "That's wonderful."

"It is?"

"Well in that case since your single do you think you'd like to go out with me?"

"W-what?"

"I've been watching you when you pass into Vale and I saw what you did during the Breach. You were like a knight in a story book. You seemed so brave and Handsome."

 _This can not actually be happening right now… Right?_

"You see the thing is… I'd like for you to be my boyfriend!"

Ruby and Pyrrha seemed to be utterly shocked while Jaune himself had stopped even breathing.

 _What!_

 **(Beacon Cafe)**

Jaune was absolutely beside himself as she whistled away as he ate his food. Yang smiled. "Geez Loverboy you'd think you've never been on a date before." Jaune smiled to his fellow Blonde.

"I haven't. this is the first date I've ever gone on." Yang seemed surprised by the Jaune's willingness to admit to such a thing.

"Seriously, that's a bit surprising I mean sure you weren't popular with Ice queen here but I figured you at least had some experience with girls."

"Nah I never really been a ladies man I know how I acted when I got here but that was mainly cause my dad told me to act confident truthfully I'm surprised she she asked me out I didn't think anyone would ever have a thing for me."

Pyrrha groaned audible alongside Ruby. "Are you two okay? You've been like this since the Breach."

Yang smiled. "More like Since Yuma right sis." Ruby looked to her older sister with an adorable pout on her face.

"Shut up."

Jaune looked to Yang. "Thanks for helping pick out clothes Yang and Blake thanks for the advice on a nice cafe."

"Hey no problem us blondes gotta stick together after all." Jaune smiled back.

"I'll make this up to you two."

"You don't need to do that." Jaune waved his hand at Blake.

"I insist Yang told me about how you read Ninjas of love and so even though it's a bit to… mature for me I preordered you the next volume." Blake visible smiled like a two year old before recomposing herself and glared at her partner. But then turned to Jaune with a smile. "You didn't have to do that but thanks."

Ruby looked to the Ninja girl. "that's stuffs filth."

Jaune intervened. "actually it a really good book maybe eve one of the best it's just a bit too well, adult for me. Anyways I still don't know what top do for you Yang."

"Aww Vomitboy you don't need to do anything I'm just being a pal."

"Well we could go to a club and dance I know a cool place that has a comedy nights."

"Throw in a few strawberry Sunrise and you got it Ladykiller."

"Only if you like them with the little umbrella."

Yang grinned. " hell I might just steal you from your girl if you keep this up."

"Humph I still don't get how you can get so cheerful over some little hussy."

Yang looked to Weiss. "Oh your just mad cause Neptune flirted with her."

"I am not!"

Yang's smile only grew longer. "Well whatever all I'm gonna say is that Vomitboy has moved on and finally stopped bothering you abbot a date you should be thanking that girl not hating on her... Unless your jealous."

"No I Am Not!"

Jaune chuckled before looking to Weiss. "Has Neptune been ignoring you?"

"That dunce can do whatever he want see if I care."

"I'll have a talk with him tomorrow."

"W-what?"

"Well obviously he's not being a very good boyfriend and you deserve better, don't worry I'll straighten things out between you guys."

Weiss's cheek adopted the simplest shade of red at Jaune's words. "And why would you do that?"

Jaune merely smiled to the heiress. "Because were friends."

"Aw looks like someone just realized she picked the wrong boy."

"Yang I swear!"

Jaune chuckled before pausing and remembering something.

"Hey guys can I get your opinion on something." Jaune fished out a beautiful silver pendent with a deep purple jewel at the center the eyes of team RWBY locked onto the small accessory.

"Do you think Yuma will like this."

Yang smiled. "Like it… she'll love it. seriously Vomitboy where'd you get that?"

"I well sort of made it."

The four girls looked at him wide eyed. "Made it!"

 **(Vale.)**

Jaune waited by the café they agreed on wondering why Yuma was running late.

"Please don't tell me she stood me up."

Before he could speak a woman placed a flyer in his hand Jaune turned to the girl. She had brown hair and was in some kind of cosplay. Jaune looked back at the flyer as she walked away. It looked like a glyph or something. Before he could read it he heard Yuma call to him he smiled as he turned to her.

Jaune and Yuma spent the rest of the day together shopping and eating at the cafe. Jaune pulled together his courage and asked to go to the fountain he was defiantly gonna give her his present and then maybe, they could well, kiss.

To his surprise Yuma asked him that instead. Jaune mustered all his courage and took her hand. Just as the two reached the water fountain, Yuma stepped before it and turned to him.

"Hey Jaune, can I ask you a question?"

Jaune smiled. "Was that the question?"

Yuma blushed and Jaune chuckled at her expense. "Just kidding but actually there's something I wanna give you first. Can you maybe close your eyes." Yuma pouted but did close her eyes. Jaune placed the necklace around her and she opened her eyes and was seemingly overjoyed with the gift she looked to him and smiled.

"Thankyou so much. In honor of our first date there something I'd like for you to do to commemorate this moment… if that's not asking to much." Jaune felt his heart beat quicken.

 _Oh man am I gonna get to kiss her?_

"S-sure you can ask me for anything at all." Jaune smiled and struck his chest proudly. "I give my word as an Arc."

Yuma smiled and looked up at him. "Would you die for me?"

"Um hehe what you say? I think I heard you wrong." Yuma stepped in close her mouth right by his ears.

"I want you to die for me." Yuma pulled back and her aura seemingly manifested her formed changed to reveal that of black bird wings like that of a Nevermore. Jaune looked in shock but found himself blushing at the sight of her bare body she was wrapped in black leather that barely covered any of her body.

"I have to admit I did have some fun today with you Jaune. Considering how naïve and childish you are things could've been much worse." Yuma played with the Pendant. "Thanks for the gift it very sweet but even so." She rose her hand to Jaune and from it a blood red light emerged and formed into that of a twisted spear of light.

Jaune reached out to her but she didn't bother listening. "It's time for you to die." She thrusted the blade forward piecing him through the chest were the Nevermore had struck. The spear of light penetrated his form and struck the earth behind him. before fading away completely leaving a torrent of blood to gush out of the wound for some reason his aura wasn't stopping the bleeding.

"Sorry to say but a mortals aura can't win against a spear of holy light"

 _Holy…_

"The fact was you were far to dangerous for us to risk keeping alive, after that display during the Breach I simply had no choice but to dispose of you a pity to you were one of the few capable of wielding a holy sword but none the less with that a sacred gear that warranted Azazel attention I couldn't very well allow you to roam around. If you looking for someone to blame you should blame god for giving you it."

 _Whats she talking about?_

Jaune fell on his back his heart begun to slow.

"Truly it too bad you didn't bring the holy Blade Corcea Mors with you Azazel surely would've been ecstatic over such a precious treasure. Oh! and thanks for the date. It was fun."

Yuma flew from the spot while Jaune struggled to breath.

 _Yuma.. how could you?_

Jaune rose his scared stained palm to his face. As he watched the crimson drip from his fingers his mind couldn't help but imagine Pyrrha and her hair that was that of the same shade but then he remembered another whose hair was just as beautiful and long.

 _Dammit is this how I die as a failure who couldn't accomplish anything… No that not true._

Memories of when he defended the dust building popped into his mind. and how Rias had thanked him.

 _Rias. That's right I protected her... I got to be a hero like in the stories. hehehe Why am I think of her?_

A scarlet glyph begun to form beneath him.

 _I lived a good life with plenty of amazing friends I even got to be a hero, still maybe next time around I can actually make it into Beacon on my own power and maybe just maybe become friends with mine and Ruby's teams again, yeah that would be great._

He imagined Rias again he never had so much fun playing board games.

 _And maybe we can become friends to and play another game of chess… yeah that would be good._

Before him a second glyph appeared and from it a familiar figure emerged hair long crimson hair seemingly floating.

"I have come,. You're the one who summoned me are you not?"

 _That voice._

She turned to him, her sapphire eyes looking deep into him.

"Since death is upon you I will gladly take you in." from her back two bat like wings emerged.

 _She has wings too?_

Her lips curved into the lightest smile. "From this moment forward you Jaune of the saint warrior house of Arc will live for my sake. "

 **(Beacon Infirmary)**

Jaune awoke once again in the infirmary he rubbed his the back of his head.

"Man, what a nightmare, at least the ending was pleasant though… Why am I naked?" Jaune looked to a large lump under the blanket by him.

"Whats thi- AH!" Jaune fell back from the bed hitting the ground as he looked to the sleeping naked Rias. Her eyes opened and she turned to him.

"Good to see your awake." She stretched and yawnedshe, she propped her head on her hands that settled on her knees.

"I-is this a dream?"

 _I've seen porno's that start out this way._

"No this is real.. and so was yesterday actually."

Memories of Yuma flooded his mind and he turned to her.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself once again, I'm Rias Gremoy and I'm a devil."

 _A… devil?_

"And from this moment on I am your master to, your mine now I look forward to working with you Jaune Arc."

* * *

 **I'm sorry if this wasn't to anyone's liking so let me say that this series will focus more on DXD's story line and as such some thing will differ as well as some characters being Angels and Devils and such I hope you enjoyed it please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beacon Academy DXD**

* * *

 **Chapter 02 (Christmas Special)**

* * *

 **So this is my second christm,as special alongside Forlorn Knight hope you like and note that Tales of the Wanderer and A Dragon Returns To Fight will get New Years Specials.**

* * *

 _So warm and soft._

"Good morning." Jaune opened his eyes to something straight out of a harem anime. His eyes were met by Rias who smiled at him. "Its good to see you up Jaune. Jaune stared to her bare breast.

 _Dammit hormones!_

he felt another pair of eyes on him and turned to see Pyrrha and Akeno who pressed against him. "Hey Akeno, Pyrrha quit it!"

Akeno gave a devilish smile to Rias "He's not your pawn anymore Rias" Pyrrha leaned in closer to him.

"He's my King."

The door broke down and a familiar pink themed hammer wielder launched in. "and I'm a queen!" Ren stepped in behind his partner.

"No Nora you're a rook remember that the Evil Piece you wanted and I took a knight."

"Yeah I'm queen of the castle, Again!"

Ren pulled an image on his scroll. "No Nora this is a queen piece."

"Ohhhh… Pyrrah trade!"

"What! No!"

"Pleasssssse."

"Nora no."

"B-but I'm as strong as a Queen I beat Akeno all the time."

"Nora, that's because Himejima uses lighting based spells." Nora pouted and Ren sighed. "I made pancakes with marshmallow snowman and powder sugar for snow." Before he could turn to her, she rushed down stairs.

Jaune leapt out of bed away from the three fallowing the two downstairs.

"D-did he just pick breakfast over us three?"

Jaune rushed downstairs hoping he'd make it in time to make the three upstairs a plate before Nora devoured it all.

"Come on Koneko! Lets see whose the better RooK"

"No way."

"Oh I see your scared." The cat faunus looked to Yang annoyed.

"Not even on your best day top Heavy."

"What'd you call me?"

"You heard me."

Jaune stepped between the two and than looked desperately to his Ruby, Weiss and Asia.

A little help from the bishops' guys. All three turned around with Ruby rushing forward and grabbing her sister who looked to Jaune and smiled. "Good to see your awake Vomitboy."

"Yang please don't call me that."

"Sure Grabbin Dragon." Jaune groaned but Ruby and Asia merely giggled at his expense while Weiss rolled her eyes. "Oh come on its Christmas why wouldn't I poke fun at my adorkable King. especially after P-money locked us out of your room." Jaune looked to his partner who avoided his gaze. Before saying and turning to Kiba and Ren and handed them two small gifts, the boys opened them to see two shiny new scrolls.

"Hope you guys like them." Both nodded to him and smiled before Nora and Ruby tackled into him. "What'd you get us Jaune-Jaune?" Jaune chuckled and stood up turning to the girls. "Yeah, after my last mission I made a pretty penny. So I thought I'd take you all shopping."

 **"What! Partner are you insa-"**

Ddraig went silent after feeling the surrounding girls glares upon him.

 **"Never mind."**

Yang stepped forward to Jaune wrapping her arms around him. "So Vomitboy ready for your present?"

Jaune turned to see Yang alongside the members of Team RWBY, Pyrrha, alongside the girls of the Occult Research Club begun to undress. Jaune face went red as he was face to face with that of some of the most attractive girls in Vale bare with the exception of Ribbon tied around their bodies like two pieces. "You ready Breast Dragon Emperor?"


End file.
